This Empty Harbor
by halostatic
Summary: Since someone might possible kill me for this...it is shonen-ai themed. Sol is thinking about things as he takes a walk


Fandom: Guilty Gear X2 fanfiction Title: This Empty Harbor Pairing(S): Sol-Badguy/Ky and Sol/Bridget shounen-ai(gomen!) angst! . and the characters might be a little out of character too...I just got the game a few days ago and I don't know much of their personalities yet. Bridget is quite childish I believe and Sol is a loner.  
Author: By halostatic sgo

Disclaimer: Guilty Gear X2 belongs to Sammy and Majesco and its respected creators. Lucky bastards.

Well I really wanted to write a Guilty Gear yaoi fic of Bridget and Sol-Badguy, because to me that's just hot and I got this instead. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry there's no mad boy-fucking this time around. Review please, I love reviews and reviewers more!!!

This Empty Harbor

How long had I been walking these streets alone? My hands shoved deep into the pockets of my worn tan colored pants. The rain had plastered my once spiky hair to my forehead in a shapeless brown mass.  
Too long...

It just didn't seem worth waking up in the mornings to the cold, hard rain. Because that's all the sky seemed to do was pour.  
Maybe it's crying for me?  
A stupid thought.

No one cared if I was alive or dead. Miserable or happy or even...alone. That's how this town was gray and dull. Rude and pushy.  
Maybe he cared at one point...

"Pssh," I muttered. Not even. I couldn't remember if he was the only person that I had ever really cared about.

Me care? It was inferior to me. He was beautiful though. Aesthetic and always will be. I couldn't deny that.

Just how many nights had I spent alone thinking about him. What annoying hero thing he was going to do next to save that girl. Because that's all he cared about, that girl.

I pulled a cigarette out of my pocket and lit it. I inhaled the intoxicating smoke.  
Goodbye lungs.  
I didn't care anymore. He kept me alive. I wanted to live for him. Live with him.

He insisted though that he didn't need me and I just couldn't say no to him. So I gave in.  
I let him walk away from and he never looked back.

I continued walking. Walking past it all. The slums, the dirty streets, crying babies, the addicts and ten dollar street whores.

How many of those had I picked up too and had taken back to my dirty rented our room with its dirty mattress.

The writhing.  
the tears the sweat...my name being screamed at the top of their lungs. None of it meant anything.  
The shameful look on the sluts' face as they grabbed at their clothing. Their fare. My money.  
And me sitting there rubbing my tired, blood-shot eyes 'til they were tomato red.

Sometimes, I think as I stare out my dirty window on to the dirty streets if I should even go. The bounty on my head was too great.  
I can watch out for myself.  
Bt you already knew that right?

I went out anyways...just like I was.  
Where I was going, nowhere, really. I had given up wandering. The blisters weren't worth it.

I would walk past the street musician, like I was now, strumming away at his cheap guitar.  
"It's such a beautiful day!  
My baby she's 'a' on her way!  
And I just can't wait to see her lovely smile!  
The sun is shinning just for me!"

A beautiful day huh? Guess I didn't get the memo.  
Why would today be any different?

I laughed at myself, at the people around me...at the musician singing his silly song.

I was an old man now wasn't I or at least I sounded like one.

Maybe I was so caught up in my thinking that I didn't hear the small, girlish voice calling after me.

"Sir, hey sir, you dropped this! Hey come back!"

Don't get involved I told myself.

The sound of shoe clad feet hitting the slick pavement. I didn't turn around. But just stood there hands in my pockets. The heavy orgasmic sounding panting and then...

"Here, I don't think the city clean-up men appreciate this much."

I turned my head to the side to see what was being offered to me.  
My cigarette butt.

"Oh that, I don't want it back"  
I kept walking.

Don't get involved.

A sudden splash and water droplets covered my back. That girl was following me again.

"Sorry but littering makes me sad. Just because you throw something away on the street doesn't mean that it's not going to affect the earth."

"Look girl," I turned around and stared straight ahead.

"Leave me alone okay?" I kneeled down to her level.

"I...don't...want...it...back."

I found myself staring in to impossible blue eyes and honey blond hair.  
Almost like a certain someone I used to know.

I looked her up and down. The rain clung to her short skirted nuns' outfit in an almost immoral way. Kids I thought shouldn't look this way.

I reached one hand out and grabbed the girls chest through the wet material of her clothing, squeezing hard.

"Ahh!" she gasped. Did I turn her on? That made my mind laugh.

"Kind of flat chested aren't ya girl?" I said mockingly. Water ran down her thighs and she caught me staring. She flushed bright red and I smirked.

"But don't worry a cutie like you will grow some nice ones though."

I got up and lifted the girls chin up with two fingers, "now go run off and play somewhere huh?" I said and started on my way.

"Sir!" She called at me.

I sighed and turned "What?"

"My name is Bridget and and I'm a boy!" he called out.

"Suit yourself," I said and walked off.

He really did remind me of someone from a long ago.

Maybe if I took him home I thought.  
No I didn't need that again.  
It's just best not to get involved, and maybe, just maybe, the sun did come out for me today if only for a tiny moment.  
-END-

The ending is lame...damn. 


End file.
